Extant technology for business to business transactions do not provide a reliable platform for encouraging collaboration between businesses. Often established businesses rely on vertical relationships and proprietary internal technology in lieu of trusting outsiders, which comes at the expense of flexibility and interoperability in responding to fast growth in the open market. Other businesses may be more flexible and comfortable with interoperability, but have no technological platform to secure trusted relationships with other businesses or financiers. Finally, no known technological platform exists that can identify, create and verify trusted relationships between the varied components and competencies of different businesses.